Machines, such as excavators, material handling machines, mining machines, and other machines associated with working on or moving earth, rocks, debris, and/or other materials, may be equipped with various types of connections, such as electrical connections. Due to the environment in which such machines may operate, these types of connections may be exposed to abrasion, impact, and contamination. In addition, such machines often require servicing during which they may be exposed to high pressure jets of fluid. For example, high pressure water jets may be used to clean portions of the machines. During machine operation, the connections, for example electrical connections, may be damaged if not adequately protected. In addition, such connections may be damaged and/or contaminated by high pressure fluid jets employed, e.g., for cleaning, during machine servicing.
In order for a secure connection to be ensured, it would be beneficial and desirable to adequately protect connections, e.g., electrical connections, from damage and/or contamination during operation and during servicing. Given the field environment in which such machines may operate, it also would be desirable and beneficial to have a connector guard that is robust in terms of protective qualities, yet capable of being installed and serviced in the field without substantial difficulty and with as few parts as necessary. In addition, since these machines often include large numbers of electrical and other types of connections that need protection, a connector guard that is relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture is desirable.
One type of connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,384,297 to King, Jr. et al. that issued on Jun. 10, 2008 (the '297 patent). Specifically, the '297 patent describes an open-face electrical connector characterized as permitting on-the-go securement and sealing of an electrical junction after an electrical connection has been formed. The electrical connector of the '297 patent is a clamshell type wire connector that comprises first and second mateable housings that form an enclosure for supporting an electrical wire therein. One of the housings includes first and second spaced latchable wire retainers. The latchable wire retainers include first and second jaws with wire support surfaces. Insulated portions of connected wires are held in the latchable wire retainers. One or both housings is/are intended to contain a viscous sealant that, when the housings are in closed, mating engagement, is said to form a waterproof connection.
The wire connector of the '297 patent has many disadvantages. For example, the structure of the connector of the '297 patent may be unduly complicated, resulting in substantial expense for its manufacture. The complicated structure of the latchable wire retainers may present significant challenges for reliably molding the connector. Also, the snap fasteners employed to lock the housings together in the '297 patent may not reliably withstand the high pressure water jets employed in cleaning operations in areas adjacent the connection. In addition, the use of a viscous sealant suggests the need for care in handling to prevent loss/spillage of the sealant until the connector is used, as well as while the connector is being applied to a connection. Further, in view of the fact that the connection may be essentially encased in the viscous sealant, it may be difficult to service the connection when needed in the field.
The connector guard of the present disclosure solves one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.